


Listen To Yourself

by Sultanspride (Llama)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pony Play, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Sultanspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has waited long enough, and he knows what he wants. He just needs to work out how to convince Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Pony Treat 'verse](http://sultanspride.livejournal.com/2504.html)

Jared stripped off his shirt and stepped into the barn. The doors to the courtyard were open, the yard bathed in sunlight. Jensen was out there already, his sunglasses reflecting the light, his sleeves rolled up to offset the stern black lines of his outfit. He held a crop and a leading rein, and his shoulders were tense.

The pony at the end of the rein was lolloping oddly, and no matter what Jensen called out he continued to circle in his strange gait. Jensen pointed, whistled, shouted, and nothing doing: the pony continued its uneven way round and round the yard.

"He's supposed to be a good trainer," Luke said. "Guess I heard wrong."

Jared bristled. "He is good. That stupid jerk of a pony isn't even trying. I've seen him with others, and they behaved."

"Maybe he hasn't found the right reward for him," Luke said.

Jared thought praise, or even just pleasing your trainer, should be reward enough. Maybe he was wrong; he was still very new at this, admittedly.

"Or maybe he just wants to be punished." Luke grinned. "Ponies can be real bratty sometimes."

Jared couldn't imagine Jensen being very impressed by that.

"It might be the scene they're playing," Luke added. "Maybe pony's going to get punished in the bedroom later."

"Jensen doesn't do that," Jared said, without thinking. He wasn't even sure he could say that for sure, but he knew Jensen. He knew he was right when Jensen stopped, called the pony over to him and leaned in close to talk to him, his mouth set in an angry line.

"Looks like," Luke said, and glanced at where Jared was still holding his shirt. "You going to finish getting ready now, or—" He looked over to Jensen.

"Sorry," Jared said, and he meant it, at least a little. Luke was a good guy, and seemed like a great trainer. He just wasn't what Jared wanted, he knew that now.

It seemed that Luke understood it too, because he smiled. "Good luck," he said, before he collected his gear up and wandered off back to the house, whistling.

Shit. Jared was on his own now, and he hadn't really given Luke much of a chance. All he could see were Jensen's hands where they described circles in the air to his recalcitrant pony, his feet where they kicked up dust in the yard. Jared folded his shirt up and took the bridle from the wall hook. He'd have to put it on himself if he was going to wear it now. Or maybe…

 _Listen to yourself_ , Jensen had said. _Take your time and think about it. Notice what makes your blood hum, your heart pound, your cock stiffen. Know what turns you on, where your kink lies, and you'll know what you want. Then you know what to ask for._

Jared had thought about little else over the last few weeks, and there was no denying it: he knew what he wanted.

The yard didn't hush immediately when Jared stepped out of the barn, but it only took a few seconds. The flat cobbles were smooth and hard under the bare soles of his feet, the sun warm on his naked chest and thighs. His dick hung heavy, swinging low as he walked slowly and deliberately out under the bright summer sun. He could feel heads turn, see them out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his chin up and walked proud and upright to where Jensen was making impatient noises at the pony he was trying to train.

Jensen was concentrating on making the pony walk, and Jared waited until the hush in the yard made Jensen turn.

"Jared," he said, and Jared could see him take in the sight of him standing there, naked, bridle in his hand. "What are you—"

Jared wasn't stuck for words, exactly. He could think of a dozen ways to say what he wanted to Jensen. Words didn't seem to be the most effective way though—they hadn't done him any good so far.

 _Listen to yourself._

Jared closed his eyes and let the warm air of the yard caress him for a moment. His skin felt warm and alive out here, and though he was uncovered and self-conscious something about it felt right. He opened his eyes and they met Jensen's, just for a moment, before he took a final step forward. He let the bridle drop to the ground at Jensen’s feet, clasped his hands tightly behind his back, and bowed his head.

Jared focused on his bare toes, already dusty from the barn against the clean swept cement of the yard. If Jensen didn't get it, didn't take what he was offering—he would have humiliated himself for nothing. It was a bad move, putting himself in this position, putting Jensen in this position, and in front of everyone—

A touch to his temple made him lift his eyes from the yard. Jensen's fingers pushed the hair back from his face, gentle as could be, and his other hand held the bridle. Jared's heart leapt in his chest, and a shudder ran through him as Jensen put a proprietary hand on his neck. Jensen slipped the bridle over his head, sure hands pushing the bit into his mouth, fastening the straps deftly and petting Jared occasonally when a shiver ran through him. When Jensen stepped back with a tap on Jared's shoulder, a scatter of applause rippled over the courtyard.

Jensen led him over to the barn.

"Take it off," he said, when they were safely inside. He swung the courtyard doors closed and turned to Jared. He looked as if he was going to speak, but he turned away and paced to the nearest stall and back again before he spoke.

"This is the third time you've asked for this," Jensen said, his voice dark. "So I'm going to assume you know what you want."

"I do," Jared said, almost faint with relief that it looked like Jensen might still be going to say yes. "I really do."

"What have I told you?" Jensen said. "You need to know what you're agreeing to before you leap in with both feet."

"But I trust you," Jared said, and Jensen stared. "You wouldn't ask anything I'm not prepared to give."

Jensen ran exasperated hands through his hair. "Don't be so sure," he warned him.

Jared just smiled. "But I am. You wouldn't ask me to do anything that would cause me harm, so why would I want to refuse you?"

Jensen stepped closer to him, and Jared couldn't help backing up against the wall.

"Your training will take time, Jared. Time and commitment."

"That's fine."

"If I'm your full-time trainer, I won't be going easy on you like the others. There will be no more wearing jeans, no short cuts. You'll be in that yard, buck naked on the end of a rope until I think you're ready to do more than walk round and round in a circle."

"Okay."

"I don't tolerate external tails—you will wear a tail buttplug at all times in the yard and stables unless there is a valid medical reason not to."

Jared gulped, but he nodded.

“You will have to submit to regular veterinary examinations, which means not just my hands touching you intimately, but whoever is playing the part of the vet. Are you going to be okay with that, Jared? Will you be okay with not just my fingers in your ass, not just my hand on your dick, but anyone I give permission to touch you?” Jensen leaned closer, and Jared couldn’t work out if he was actually angry Jared was agreeing to his demands, or worried that he might not, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Jensen’s face. “Maybe even let them jerk you off. Because I gotta tell you Jared, I know what I like, and that’s where it’s at for me. That… that amount of control, that power. That’s what gets _me_ off, every time, just thinking about it. That’s what I’m looking for.”

 _Ownership_ , Jared thought, difficult as it was through the haze of arousal Jensen’s words had induced. He wasn’t talking about a simple pony-trainer relationship, no matter what he thought. Jensen wanted to own his pony. Jensen, he was pretty sure, whatever protests he made, wanted to own _him_.

Jensen was waiting for him to answer, and oh goddamn jesus christ, he was so fucking turned on, and Jensen couldn’t have missed that, but was it enough? He forced himself to think about it: could he do what Jensen wanted?

Jared licked his lips and swallowed hard. “Is it… would it be okay for me – for the pony me, I mean – would it be okay to take time to get used to it? To be nervous, maybe need calming the first time, whatever. As long as _me_ me is willing. ‘Cause this is new to me, man, you know that. But it can be new to the pony too, I guess?”

Something flashed in Jensen’s eyes, too quick for Jared to catch. Jensen took a step closer to him though, and then another, and Jared could hear the hitch in his breath before he spoke, and the slight crack in his voice.

“Yeah J,” he said, and Jared knew there weren’t going to be any more attempts to put him off, just from the soft sound of his nickname on Jensen’s lips. “That’d be more than okay.”

And Jared thought he should feel victorious, maybe with a hint of apprehension, but all he felt was calm. He planned to take the edge off his lingering arousal in the shower, but when he got there he realised the persistent semi-erection wasn’t troubling him, just reminding him that Jensen – _Jensen_ – was responsible for getting him in that state, and apparently planned on doing so again in the future.

Jared thought, after separating to shower, change and pack up their gear, that the journey home might be awkward and uncomfortable, but somehow, miraculously, it wasn’t. Jensen was his usual warm presence next to him, fiddling with the radio, humming along to the music, talking his usual soothing nonsense that he used to keep himself alert on dull journeys and barely required input from Jared.

Jared relaxed happily into his seat and smiled all the way home.

  



End file.
